


Tongue in Cheek

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic exists, and so does jealousy.  Slightly cracky, slightly angsty, slightly smutty oneshot set in AU Glam Nation Tour days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue in Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a random conversation with pyrosgf, and once the idea took hold I couldn’t not write it! Hope you enjoy ;) Betas: jobhead, pyrosgf. Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing. None of this happened.

Delusion is a special kind of crazy, but Tina is positive that this doesn’t apply to her. She knows deep in her heart that Adam Lambert is in love with her. She’s been to thirty-seven Glam Nation shows – front row, of course – and at each one he looked into her eyes during ‘If I Had You’ and sang the chorus directly to her. She understands that he has to put on an act with Tommy, and so far she’s been very patient with him. She expects that he’s just waiting for the very last show to announce his love for her to the entire world. He’ll make everyone hot with Whole Lotta Love, but then he’ll reach into the crowd and pull her up onto the stage and kiss her and then they’ll get married and have two children with freckles.

Tina has it all planned out. The last show is in Los Angeles at Club Nokia on December 16th, just one day before her thirtieth birthday. It couldn’t be more perfect than if the Goddess Hecate had orchestrated the whole thing, which Tina is pretty sure She has. And she deserves all of this, Adam’s love, the freckled children, everything, because she’s been so good and so patient. Not once has she attempted to use magic on Adam, although she’s had every opportunity to do so. It would’ve been easy to cast a spell from the front row. She knows how to get past force fields, both the extended barriers and the personal shields conjured by the hired help. Not a love spell, because those are against magic law and never work, plus Adam loves her already. But she could have compelled him to seek her out, and more than once she’s wanted to turn Tommy into a snake. 

Tina is excellent at serpent spells, and thinks that Tommy is so snake-like anyway that it wouldn’t be much of a change if he actually became one. The way he slithers all over Adam as if he has the right to. But no, she’s been a well-behaved, respectful witch, and soon the act will be over and Adam will do the right thing. There’s a good chance he’ll even propose to her on stage.

As she gets ready for her road trip from Portland to Los Angeles, she makes sure to pack her tallest pair of platform heels so that Adam won’t have to bend down too far to kiss her. She also packs her spell book. A witch can never be too careful in a world made up of mostly non-magic people. 

She doesn’t mind that Adam isn’t a witch; he’ll just appreciate her all the more when he sees how much better she can make his life. “I bet our children will be witches, though,” she sighs dreamily, staring at Adam’s face on her wall. “Three more days and we’ll be together at last.”

***

 _One more show_ , Adam thinks as he’s doing the sound check, _only one more night of kissing those pretty lips, and then I’m out of luck, out of time._ He avoids looking at Tommy because it just hurts too much. The acoustics are all wrong in this place, and Adam has to spend much longer than usual instructing the sound techs on how to adjust the EQ. It’s fine though, a good distraction from his thoughts and his stupid, stupid heart.

When he’s finally satisfied, he turns to Anita and asks, “Will you check the force fields again?”

Anita sighs. “I already checked them twice.”

“I’m sorry,” says Adam, “I know you’re powerful and I don’t mean to insult you it’s just…some of the fans mean serious business.”

“If you’re referring to that slip of a girl who’s always in the front row…”

“I am,” he says, grimacing. “She’s nuts. She tried to give me a promise ring at a meet and greet.”

“Yeah well, I’ve sensed her magic and it’s very strong, but so is mine. You’ll be safe.” But Adam is still frowning, and so she tests the force fields again, first hurling spells at Adam and then going out into the audience and trying the whole stage. As expected, the force fields absorb all the magic. “See? Totally solid. Yes, Tommy, I’ll check yours, too.” Anita goes through the whole band and the dancers just to give everyone peace of mind.

“Anyone else I should be worried about?” Adam asks when she’s done.

“No. I already walked down the line outside. There’s only four witches and front row girl is the only one with enough power to try anything.”

“Only four?”

“Why does this always surprise you?” Anita asks, chuckling. “We make up a whopping point-zero-five percent of the human population. You think all three million of us are gonna come to your show?”

Adam blushes. “No, I…of course not, sorry.”

Anita waves her hand at him. “Don’t be sorry, just say yes when I ask for a raise on the next tour,” she says, winking, and she and Adam share a laugh.

“You got it,” he says. He feels incredibly lucky to have found a witch who is both powerful and easy to get along with. All things considered, he’s in high spirits by show time. As he waits in the wings for his cue, his heart is bursting with love for his glamily. He’s aware of their devotion and support; he knows how far they’ve traveled, how much they’ve sacrificed to be here. He is humbled, and hopes that they’ll feel his gratitude.

 _I’ll give them a night they’ll never forget._

It turns out to be a night that no one will ever forget. Tommy looks so hot that Adam wants to maul him, just drop him to the stage and lick all the lip-gloss away. And Tommy, the way he keeps sidling up as if he wants it, how he’s leaning his head back on Adam’s shoulder, looking up at him, his hip nudging just a few inches shy of Adam’s growing hard on. If Adam didn’t know better…but he does, damn it, he does. He keeps the Fever kiss short, but it’s full of longing, an aching need that he can’t deny. Being playful helps, and Adam relies on that to stop himself from taking Tommy by the throat. 

The crowd’s screams make him giddy and horny, so much passion being thrown at him in great, surging waves. He gives the mic a blowjob and laughs as the screaming intensifies. All those vocal chords being abused. All those panties getting wet. He knows. 

A quick glance at front row center shows the witch looking smug and important. It makes him want to shout to the very back rows, “You’re all important!” Even the fans who can only afford to see him one time need to know this, and he puts everything into communicating it with song and hips, heartbreak and raunch. He sings through the pain of Soaked just for them, crawls and writhes on the floor for them, licks the air, goes down on their dirty minds, humps the stage and even tongues Tommy during the encore, although that’s not a hardship, really. 

By the end, the boundary between him and the world is thin, open…vulnerable. Later he thinks that this must have weakened his force field somehow. Everything is fine until after he bows and starts walking backstage. He’s got an arm around Tommy, chuckling and smiling, when it hits him. Hot, then freezing cold. Suddenly he can’t breathe, his throat tightens and he chokes.

There’s nothing funny about the gagging sounds he’s making; it’s immediately clear that something is very wrong.

“Adam!” Tommy cries, patting him on the back, and then, “Anita! Help!”

The stage is black now and the audience is still so loud that they don’t hear the commotion as Anita races backstage. She gets to Adam, sits him down on a nearby box and says, “Open your mouth, quick.”

Head swimming with panic, his eyes flashing wildly, Adam opens wide. There’s something in there that shouldn’t be. It uncoils, rolls out and flops onto his lap. Anita pulls on the forked end, wet and slimy, and Adam’s head jerks forward. 

“Breathe deep,” she says, and Adam does, and he suddenly can. He takes in gulps of air, but the thing is still attached to him, the oxygen rushing past it and up into his brain. 

“Steady,” says Anita, now holding an arm out to stop Tommy and the others from pressing in. “Someone go try to find that girl. Okay, Adam, breathe in and out…there we go, good. Now I want you to try to reel it in and close your mouth.”

Adam stares at her, eyes bugging out. He is not about to bring that…thing, back into his mouth, and doesn’t even know if he can. He shakes his head no way.

“If you want me to reverse the spell then I need to see the extent of it.”

 _She cursed me with a snake tongue!_ his mind finally supplies, as if just now catching on. _That crazy witch cursed me!_

“Please,” says Anita, “I have to see what she’s done.” The whole crew is there, band, dancers, tech, sound, wardrobe, and makeup. They look as worried as Adam feels.

He finally gives in and tries to…what? Roll it up? Nope. Turns out all he needs to do is think about closing his mouth and the tongue retracts. He clamps his jaws shut, still scared, not sure where the thing went or if he’s going to choke again.

Anita frowns. “Damn, she did it up right, anatomically correct.”

“You said your force field would protect him,” Tommy snaps, laying a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “What happened?”

Adam tries to respond; he wants to tell Tommy not to be mad at Anita, but he can’t talk. He can’t talk, which means he can’t sing. _Oh my god._

“I don’t know what happened,” says Anita, peering closely at Adam’s face. “She must be more powerful than I thought. Yes,” she says when Adam starts gesturing at his throat, “I know. Snakes can’t talk either, can they?”

Everyone gasps and Adam’s eyes fill with tears. He leans into Tommy for comfort and looks at Anita, imploring her to fix this.

“Just give me a minute,” she says, still studying him. “I think…yes…that should do it.” She stands back a pace and tells everyone to move away. Adam feels the loss of Tommy and wants him back, but he waits, putting all his faith in Anita. First his force field is gone, and then she begins to mutter words he doesn’t understand. His body grows warm and cool, it tingles, but the tongue remains. “Shit,” says Anita after several minutes of trying.

Not being able to speak is intolerable. All he can do is gesture. _What? Shit, what?_

“She put an unbreakable charm on the spell. But, there’s good news.” She tries to continue to explain, but Adam suddenly stands up and stomps his foot, enraged, not at Anita but at that ridiculous girl for doing this to him. “Will you sit down and listen,” Anita says firmly, pushing him back down on the box. “There’s good news. The spell isn’t permanent.”

 _How long?_ he thinks, drawing a question mark in the air and feeling stupid.

“I don’t know, maybe a few hours, maybe a day or even a week. But it looks very temporary. If I try to reverse it I might damage something so…Adam, I’m sorry but you’re just going to have to wait it out.”

“Thank god the tour is over,” says Tommy, returning to Adam’s side. 

Adam looks up at him, and the new tongue slithers out before he can stop it, darting into the air and landing on Tommy’s neck. In the split second after he retracts it in total embarrassment, he gets a whole new world of information. Tommy’s taste, the chemical combination that is uniquely him, zips across Adam’s brain like electricity. The instant arousal and desire to taste again is so strong that he almost leaps at Tommy. Instead he leaps to his feet and runs.

It’s a miracle he’s not stopped and ticketed as he speeds through the jungle of Los Angeles traffic. All he wants is to get home and hide until the curse is gone. _I licked his neck…with my snake tongue…in front of the whole crew!_ Adam bangs his fists on the steering wheel in frustration, because he can’t even groan or scream or do anything but hiss. And hissing is not very satisfying. 

At least he has somewhere private to go. The villa his mom set up for him at the Sunset Marquis is so exclusive that very few people know where he is, including the paps. The last thing he needs is a photo of Adam-the-serpent smeared all over the Internet. When he gets home, he turns his cell phone off and sends an email to the hotel management saying that he lost his voice and he’s not to be disturbed unless it’s an emergency. Then he heads right for the shower, making sure to avoid the mirror. He doesn’t need to look to know that he’s a giant man-snake right now. The way his tongue snaps at the soothing hot water is proof enough.

As the sweat and glitter wash away, Adam begins to wonder just how much of him has been snakified. He still has regular teeth, and his vision and hearing haven’t changed, but clearly his mouth, throat and vocal chords have. So what about his organs? Will he be able to eat normal food? _What if I crave mice now? Ewww._ He imagines himself ordering a mouse from room service and starts laughing, only it doesn’t sound like a normal laugh, obviously.

When he’s finally clean, he decides that if he’s going to survive this, he better know what he’s dealing with. He dries off, steps up to the mirror and opens his mouth wide. Everything in there is new except for his teeth. There’s an opening like a hole, where the base of his old tongue used to be. He inhales and exhales to see what happens, and discovers that the hole is his new airway. Just in front of this is a small sheath where his thin, forked, black tongue comes out. He can extend it all the way to his knees and retract it at will. The forked ends nestle into a tiny cavity in the roof of his mouth. Efficient, he thinks, and then rolls his eyes at himself. 

Time to see what he can eat and drink. To his utter relief, a glass of juice goes down normally, but he can’t smell or taste it. He sniffs, dips the end of his tongue into the glass…nothing. It’s not until the forked ends are tucked away that he gets the information. And it’s intense, as if he’s tasting the very molecules that make up the juice. Adam picks up a chocolate from his bed pillow and tries that next. Same thing. _Wow. No wonder I wanted to launch myself at Tommy after licking him._ Just for kicks, Adam flickers his tongue at his own arm. _Holy shit! I taste good, too!_

This is such a strange shock that he doesn’t know what to do but laugh his hissing laugh. When the amusement fades, he suddenly notes that he can taste the air. Of all the odd things that have happened in his life, this is by far the oddest. Even the time when his dad was accidentally changed into a woman doesn’t compare, because that was just funny. This is bizarre. _Maybe they’ll find that crazy girl and get her to reverse the spell._ Adam isn’t counting on it. He walks to the balcony and slides the glass door open about a foot. A pleasant, cool breeze wafts in through the screen. 

With no one to talk to and nothing else to do, Adam curls up naked with his laptop on the bed and logs onto Twitter. He’s eager to see the reactions to his last performance, and can’t wait until the videos start flooding in. Although it’s torturous to watch himself kiss and interact with Tommy, it’s also fucking sexy. He’s jerked off to the Amsterdam make out session more times than he can count.

He scans his mentions, smiles at the flailing in all caps, at the love and joy radiating from his fans. “YOU ARE SEX ON LEGS,” says one of the tweets, and he giggles, a lilting hiss. Thankfully he won’t have to wait long for the Fever video; it’s always the first one to pop up. There’s a fan named Suz something who does the best recordings, and he’s watching out for her name. It can be hard to keep track of his mentions, but he knows her link will get retweeted hundreds of times. He reads on. “I can’t feel my feet but I don’t care! I would gladly chop them off to see you perform again,” says another tweet. Adam shakes his head fondly. Such passion. He fucking loves it.

Suz’s name shows up a few seconds later, and Adam pounces on the link, desperate (and yet dreading) to watch his lips connect with Tommy’s one last time. As soon as he sees that pretty face his tongue instinctively flicks out at the screen. And oh god, the kiss looks as sexy and as painful as it felt. Goodbye, lover, it seems to say. And in the next breath: can we fuck now? Adam would moan if he could, but there’s nothing stopping him from grasping his cock as he replays the scene over and over. _Please hurry up with the gif,_ he thinks. That might be harder to find if he didn’t know where to look. But he does, and soon that short kiss is looped for eternity, or as long as Adam can stand it.

His tongue flashes again – out and in – and he tastes his own arousal in the air. It’s heady…seductive, and he’s dangerously close to wanting a more concentrated sample. _I could actually lick my…holy shit, that’s just…_ It’s too weird; Adam dismisses the idea for a while and continues to jerk off the normal way. He can keep the curiosity at bay…he can. It probably wouldn’t even feel good. It’s just a skinny, slimy tongue after all. Nothing sensual about it. Nothing sexy about coiling it around his dick. Nope. 

The first time is an accident, or so he tells himself. He just gets overexcited by Tommy and flicks a little too far. So what if he lets the forked ends linger a bit? It’s not like he’s – oh fuck it. Still watching the kissing gif, Adam puts aside pretense and goes for broke, launching his new appendage at his other…appendage. It wraps around several times. He can’t taste anything, and won’t be able to until he retracts it, but the sensation is unbelievable. Even if he could speak, he wouldn’t have any words to describe what he’s feeling. It’s so good that he flops down onto his back and has at it, allows his tongue to slither and pull, tease the soft skin, flit at the head and bring a burst of erotic flavor to his brain. 

As he plays and experiments, his breath quickens and his fingers twist into the bed sheets. He suddenly feels the need for rhythm and starts searching for one amidst all the licking and flicking. It takes him several tries, but finally he catches on. Pump, lick, taste…pump, lick, taste. He has to have the taste part now; it’s essential, addictive, like being high. He’s so gone that he doesn’t notice the addition of Tommy’s flavor in the air, not until it’s too late.

***

Tommy is sneakier and smarter than most people give him credit for. No one is having any luck getting through to Adam, but Tommy is sure he’ll succeed. For one thing, he actually knows where Adam is staying. And for another, he’s got more motivation than anyone else to see him. At least that’s what his heart is saying as he pulls up to the Sunset Marquis. Yeah, his heart. That stupid, traitorous thing that starts racing whenever Adam is around, making it impossible to just let go and get on with his life as a straight boy. Tommy scoffs. _About as straight as a bendy straw apparently._

But mostly he thinks he’ll succeed because he’s clever. A head on approach won’t work; everyone has already tried that and failed. And no, Tommy isn’t a ninja or anything, but he knows how to work a system. He’s still dressed in concert attire and makeup, and when he pulls his guitar case out of the car and offers a generous tip to the valet, it’s obvious that he’s more than just a casual guest. Once inside he walks up to the front desk and, looking the part, requests a private villa next to Adam Lambert’s.

“And you are?” says the clerk, eying him suspiciously.

“His fucking bass player,” Tommy says, glowering. “If this place is good enough for the boss man than it’s good enough for me. And I don’t want to go chasing him down when he finally decides to get his head out of his ass. In the mean time,” he says with a sudden, disarming chuckle, “I wanna be close enough to throw pebbles at his window. Fucking rock stars,” he says, shaking his head and smiling at the clerk. 

She smiles back, certainly, Tommy thinks, having dealt with her share of divas. “Just let me sort a few things out. Can I get your ID and a credit card?”

Tommy hands them over, knowing that she’ll do a check to make sure he’s who he says he is. He waits, thrumming his fingertips on the marble counter, until she returns.

“All set. I’ve got an open villa just to the right of his.”

Tommy signs his name several times, gets the key and is escorted to his villa by a security guard pretending to be a bellman. They pass near Adam’s place and Tommy notes another guard on duty there. “Thanks,” he says to the so-called bellman when they arrive at his villa, and hands him a fifty. Tommy wastes no time after closing the door. Adam has been alone long enough, probably still embarrassed and scared shitless and in need of comfort. _So goddamn stubborn._ He heads for the balcony, slides the glass door open, then the screen door and steps outside to assess the situation. There are several security cameras but no guards. Adam’s balcony is a good distance away, but after watching the cameras for a while, Tommy is confident he can make it without being detected. 

Thankfully, ‘balcony’ is a loose term. It’s more like a raised porch, and when he leaps over the railing he only has to drop a few feet. He feels a little stupid, dodging cameras in the dark, hiding behind a bush, but he knows it’ll be worth it in the end. Adam needs him right now. _And maybe he even wants me, too._ Oh leave it alone, Tommy tells himself. It’s all been an act, just for show, just to make the fans cream their panties. The rest is friendship. Period. _Yeah but he licked me with his tongue thing. Maybe…_ Tommy shakes his head and forces himself to concentrate. One more sprint and he’ll be there.

Panting softly, he leans against the side of Adam’s villa to catch his breath, and then scrambles over the railing. He’s about to knock on the glass door when he catches sight of something in a giant mirror. It’s Adam, on the bed, naked, and getting off with his own tongue. Tommy stares shamelessly, licks his bottom lip and tries not to moan out loud. He should announce his presence, he really should. It’s not right to stand here gawping and petting his boner and wishing that Adam’s tongue was wrapped around him instead. So wrong on so many levels. He’s being a total creeper, but he can’t help it.

The worst part – the best part – is Adam’s body language, how he’s writhing and arching off the bed, digging his heels into the mattress and shuddering. Tommy shudders, too. He’s about a second away from putting his hand down his pants when Adam suddenly bolts upright, crawls to the end of the bed, looks around and sees him. _Oh shit. Shit shit shit._ He waves, which is the lamest possible response to being caught like this, but he can’t come up with anything else, because Adam is naked and frozen on all fours like some kind of erotic statue.

Then the hotel phone rings from the bedside table and they both jump. Adam dives for it, belly down across the mattress, and Tommy watches in the mirror, enjoying the view of Adam’s ass. He still feels like a pervy bastard, but he’s not about to leave unless Adam tells him to.

Still on his stomach, Adam puts the phone to his ear for a minute, then hangs up and types something on his laptop. He hisses as he does this and Tommy thinks it’s kind of hot. Of course, there isn’t much about Adam that isn’t hot, snake tongue or no. A fluffy hotel robe comes next, and finally Tommy sees him pick up his cellphone and turn it on. _It’s about time!_ He gets a text a minute later:

‘Just saved ur ass from being arrested. You got 2 sec to get in here before security changes its mind.’

He glances up from his phone and there’s Adam, brows furrowing as if he’s afraid to let Tommy in, but he unlocks the screen door and pulls it open anyway. Tommy blushes as he steps inside. He has no good explanation for his peeping behavior except for, “you looked hot licking your own dick,” and he’s not about to say that. They share the most awkward silence Tommy has ever experienced until Adam sends him a new message:

‘What the hell are u doing here?’

“I was worried about you,” says Tommy, “I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry for spying, I just…”

Adam raises an eyebrow at him and gestures, _just what?_

He hangs his head and whispers, “I just couldn’t look away. I’m sorry.” When his phone lights up again, he wants to ignore it. He tries to, but Adam hisses and grabs his hand, pushes the screen up to his face. And he sees the words:

‘Why not?’

Tommy puffs out a long breath, making his bangs flutter. He doesn’t know how to answer this question without revealing everything. _I can’t say it. I’ll get fired, ruin the friendship or both. I can’t._ But then he looks into Adam’s eyes and there’s something desperate in them, almost hopeful. “I can’t…” 

‘Tell me,’ says the next message, and so Tommy returns the text with a message of his own.

‘Because it was sexy and beautiful. Like you.’

***

Adam doesn’t believe him. ‘You don’t mean that,’ he types as he’s backing away, certain that this is about to blow up in his face. It’s his fault. He should’ve just brushed it off, made a joke and sent Tommy on his way. But no, he had to be all Adam about it. 

“The fuck I don’t,” says Tommy after reading the message. “You calling me a liar?”

Adam sits on the bed and rolls his eyes. ‘No I’m calling you hard up. Ur just horny. Been a long tour.’

“Fuck you,” says Tommy, sounding hurt, and Adam wants to take it back.

‘Sorry,’ he types. _Tommy said I was sexy, and beautiful. He said…_ Adam stands up and walks over to Tommy, his heart pounding. He stops when their toes touch. The urge to act on Tommy’s confession is powerful; if only he wasn’t such a chicken shit. Oh sure, to the world he’s this confident don’t be afraid to take risks guy, but his heart is made of paper-thin glass.

Tommy turns out to be a bit ballsier. “Aren’t you gonna kiss me now?” he asks, half smirking, but Adam sees that his hands are shaking. 

He drops the phone in the pocket of his robe and takes those trembling hands into his own. A smile starts to spread on his face, and then Tommy smiles, too. It’s genuine and cute, a rarely seen but treasured thing. Suddenly, Adam feels like they are in middle school and have just checked the ‘YES’ box on the note that asks: “Do you like me, yes or no?” His grin turns wry and Tommy chuckles. 

“I guess we’re both kind of idiots,” he says.

Adam nods, and because his glass heart feels a little less fragile now, he takes a chance and presses a brief, almost chaste kiss to Tommy’s lips. 

“That was nice,” says Tommy, “now how ‘bout some tongue?” They stare at each other for a moment, lips twitching, and then dissolve into laughter, Tommy cackling, Adam hissing.

***

Later, they are on the bed, both dressed in sleep pants and facing each other. Adam is treating the situation gently. Whatever this is, he doesn’t want to fuck it up by rushing into it or trying to discuss it through text messages. So he’s just listening to Tommy talk about random things – movies, guitars, food – and playing with his hair. There are a few strands that won’t untangle, and Adam has to lean in to separate them. He’s so focused on this that he doesn’t realize how close his mouth is to Tommy’s.

“Adam?”

He looks down and into Tommy’s eyes. _Oh._

Their lips connect again, only this time Adam can’t stop his tongue from slithering out to taste. Tommy gasps, pulls away, and Adam blushes.

“No, it’s okay,” says Tommy, “caught me off guard is all. Try again.” He parts his lips, offering them, and Adam takes.

Their mouths work together, Tommy exploring with his tongue and Adam’s darting in and out. Tommy moans each time, and finally says, “Just wrap it around mine, I wanna feel…please…”

Adam fucking goes for it. He rolls on top of Tommy and cups his face, hooks his bottom jaw with both thumbs and pulls it down. He’s wanted this, wanted Tommy, for so long that he has to take a second to thank the universe. A very brief second, because his new tongue has a mind of its own. It shoots out like an arrow, finds the target and coils around it. As it constricts, Tommy starts to whine and buck. Adam adjusts, fits their bodies together and ruts, grinding down as his tongue tightens around Tommy’s, then loosens, then tightens again. It’s a pulse, a tongue fuck. 

Tommy tries to swallow all the saliva but some escapes and runs down his chin. Adam has plans for it later, but right now he’s intent on making Tommy come. All it takes is the right angle, the right amount of friction. He speeds up, hips and tongue, trying to time them together, thrust, constrict, until he feels Tommy’s body tense up under him. Heels dig into his back, fingertips press, and a garbled, wet groan sounds from Tommy’s throat. 

When Adam finally retracts his tongue and tastes Tommy’s essence, he comes immediately. It’s that good. 

Then the instinct to cuddle hits them, and Adam scoops Tommy into his arms. _I get to have this now_ , he thinks. _I get to be happy._

***

Sometime in the middle of the night, Adam’s body grows hot and cold and tingly. He wakes up, smiles, and whispers to Tommy, “You’re sexy and beautiful, too.”

 


End file.
